Waiting for You
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: Fuji recalls the cause of the deep scar left in his heart. But a scar can always be healed... by the person who caused it. ToFu AtobeFuji .:Dedicated to Kyoka:.


.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.  
**-Waiting for you-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.

**20 April 2008 **to **20 April 2008**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: ToFu (AtobeFuji)**

**A/N: Ahh... my first ToFu fic... so no wonder if you'll find it pathetic and basically... bad. So, I apologize in advance...**

**.: This fic is dedicated to Kyoka(-san) for her birthday :.**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

_**:...Love is like making a cake...:**_

Fuji stepped onto the soft grass and rested his back on a tree. He was in a quite peaceful little park, enjoying the gentle breezes that picked up occasionally. He didn't come here for any particular reason... maybe to relax from all the tennis practices... or just to reminisce that day... a bitter smile tugged at the blue eyed tensai's lips as he recalled that fateful afternoon... and what happened before that...

_"I love you."_

_He raised his eyebrow._

_He smiled back at him, half expectantly._

_"That's the best thing I've ever heard from you."_

_**:...If you follow the recipe, you'll get the same tastes like others...:**_

Perhaps, Fuji thought, that was the best period of time in his life. But happiness always seems to last for such a short time... and misery always seems to drag on endlessly. Maybe that's really how it was, or supposed to be.

_"What will you do if someone tries to break us up?" he suddenly asked out of the blue._

_"That will never happen."_

_Fuji didn't look at the person he was talking to, instead, he stared at the night sky, dotted with stars. "Anything may happen... you must prepare for the worst..."_

**_:...If you come up with your own recipe, it may turn out tastier, or it may just be ruined...:_**

The Seigaku prodigy laughed bitterly. He looked up at the sky as a few birds fluttered from the trees. He slid down the trunk and sat on the grass. He shouldn't have said what he did, then things would have been better now, or would it?

It would, at least, not leave such a deep scar in his heart... a scar that might never heal. He never knew exactly what the person who caused this pain was thinking, but Fuji knew that he, himself, was plunged into darkness when he heard those words...

_"What?" his eyes opened to reveal clear blue orbs._

_He looked away and repeated. "I'm not going to see you anymore."_

_"I'm not going to believe that, Keigo."_

_Atobe sighed wistfully. "Well, you'll just have to. You cannot escape the truth."_

_"But why?" his voice sounded near panicking, but cold and unmoved at the same time._

_"That's my decision, Syuusuke..."_

**_:...Recipes are not important, the important thing is the ingredients and how much effort you put into it...:_**

Those words kept replaying all over again and again in his head, like a broken tape recorder. It was the last time he heard him call his name. Fuji ran his hand through his hair at the thought of it. It was really pathetic of him.

"Syuusuke..."

See? There it goes again, that voice... calling his name. Fuji knew he would never be able to hear it again in real life.

"Syuusuke..."

Fuji stiffened. No. It is real, it's not just an illusion. Slowly, he turned his head towards the source of that voice. His eyes opened again as he saw the very person causing all his pain, standing there. It hurt. It hurt to just see him again, knowing that they'll never be together.

Fuji chuckled wistfully. "What do you want now? To say a belated good bye?"

Arms wrapped around Fuji's shoulders, embracing him gently, almost hesitant. Fuji jerked a tiny bit, it was barely noticble. A voice whispered into his ear. "Sorry..."

They were silent for a moment.

"Sorry...? Sorry for what?"

"I was... afraid." he admitted.

Fuji didn't reply, a sign for him to continue.

"I was afraid that it would hurt beyond imagination to be torn from you one day. So I decided to end it myself."

Fuji nodded slowly.

"But... I realized that it hurt more... knowing that you are just there, but unable to reach you." his voice was growing hesitant, as if he was not sure what Fuji's reactions would be.

Fuji smiled. Not a wistful or bitter smile, but a warm and true one. "You made me wait for so long..."

The arms around him tightened. "Sorry, Syuusuke... to have you wait for me..."

Fuji sighed and hugged back. "I'll always wait for you, Keigo... forever... even eternity..."

**_:...But it will taste sweet in the end if you've put all your heart into it...:_**

.x.o.x.  
**-End-  
**.x.o.x.

**Sorry if that turned out crappy. D: Criticism is most welcomed! And a review would be nice (actually VERY nice. XD) too. :)**


End file.
